


Collision

by Dracothelizard



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Giant Mechanical Elephant, OM - Freeform, Other, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracothelizard/pseuds/Dracothelizard
Summary: When warlock Simon Cowell summons another eldritch tentacle creature from the depths and Robbie has already gone out with Om, it's up to the others to use their giant mechanical elephant to save Robbie and with some luck, save Om from the creature's clutches as well.(Did I mention this was crack?)
Relationships: Om/Giant Eldritch Creature
Kudos: 3





	Collision

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: your faves as giant robot pilots

When Jason returns to his station after making another cup of tea, he swears when he sees that someone has taken Om out of their headquarters. He doesn't even need to check the system to see who that someone is.

Robbie.

He wakes the other three, and their grumbling stops when he tells them what happened.

"But why?" Howard looks bleary as he blinks at the screens.

"He knows you need five people to pilot Om. Have you tried contacting him?" Gary asks.

Jason gives him a look, and Gary shrugs. It's pointless for him to contact Rob when he's gone off on one of his solo trips.

"I think I know why." Mark's been very quiet, which Jason put down to him simply being worried. "Simon Cowell's been taunting him again. Telling Rob he's a has-been who can't fight by himself anymore."

Howard swears at that, and Jason sighs. Of course Rob only mentioned that to Mark. Jason should've kept a closer eye on Simon Cowell. The warlock has been far too quiet lately. "So what do we do? Cowell's summoned another eldritch creature to attack London and Rob's left with our best robot. He's never going to defeat it by himself."

Mark lifts his chin, a gleam of determination in his eyes. "Prepare the elephant and help him, of course."

Gary shakes his head. "The old girl is too small, her weapon systems outdated. We're never going to defeat Cowell's latest with that."

"We're going to try," Mark tells him, and no one argues with that. 

*

By the time they've got the elephant ready for battle - or as ready as an outdated giant robot can ever be - Jason fears the worst.  
  
He's been keeping an eye on the battle between Om and Cowell's creature, which is a writhing mass of tentacles. It seems to be moving on two thicker appendages, though. Are those its legs?  
  
The only good news is that Rob has managed to keep the creature out of the city, in an area where there's nothing but abandoned factories and empty fields for miles. The creature has been too busy fighting Om to get any closer to civilization, but the creature's tentacles are wrapped around Om and Jason can see it'll be sooner rather than later before the creature crushes their robot.  
  
Before it crushes Rob.  
  
"Can't she go any faster?" he yells at Gary and Howard, who are piloting the elephant while Mark runs another check on the weapon systems.  
  
"D'you want to arrive in one piece or not?" Howard yells back.  
  
Jason grimaces as he goes back to his tablet, tapping the screen to check on Om's vitals. It's still going, still has weapons, but not for much longer. He looks at Mark. "He'll listen to you."  
  
"Well, yeah, but it's a bit late for that now, isn't it?" Mark replies, looking sick with worry.  
  
"Not necessarily. If we can get him to leave Om and join us, we can use Om's self-destruct to take out the creature." It's their only option left, and their location is perfect. They'll only destroy a couple of old buildings along with their robot and hopefully the eldritch creature.  
  
Mark stares at him. "You want to destroy Om?"  
  
"If you've got another idea, I'm all ears."  
  
Mark glances down at his own tablet, and his shoulders slump. "It's the only way to save Rob and take out that beast. You tell Gary and Howard, I'll try and contact Rob."  
  
*  
  
Rob ignores Mark's attempts at hailing him, but they're close enough now that they can see Rob and the creature battling in the distance. "Get us closer," Mark insists.  
  
"We're in range, he should be able to hear us," Gary reminds him.  
  
Mark's face is grim. "I want him to see us."  
  
"What are you planning?" Jason asks. "Mark, you know the elephant stands no chance against the creature either."  
  
Mark taps his headset again to open communications with Rob. "No, but if you guys get close enough, I can jump from the elephant over to Om, and join Rob. I can help him pilot Om to fight the creature."  
  
"You can't!" It's too dangerous for Mark to climb up one of Om's arms, even if there wasn't a giant tentacle creature trying to pull those arms off of it.  
  
"Mark, no!"  
  
Jason can hear Rob's tinny voice from the other end, and Mark smiles.  
  
"Ah, Rob, glad you're with us," Mark replies. "You've got a choice. Either I jump across to help you, or you jump out to join us. You've got about a minute and then I'm joining you."  
  
Jason glares at his friend. As effective as that was, Mark could've mentioned it before almost giving Jason a heart attack.  
  
Mark just gives him a sunny smile, and goes back to arguing with Rob over the comms. "Rob, you know you can't take it out by yourself, and yes, Simon Cowell is an arsehole, but we've got a plan. Just join us on the elephant and we'll use Om's self-destruct to take it out. Cowell won't see it coming, he won't expect us to sacrifice Om."  
  
Jason can't hear Rob's reply, but he hopes Mark can get through to him. They can't hang around on the fringes of the battle much longer. He's already seen one massive blue eye focusing on them. A few seconds later, a giant tentacle swooshes over their heads, narrowly missing them and crashing into the old warehouse they're standing next to. "Hurry up, Mark!"  
  
"I'm trying! Gary, Howard, get us closer. I think Rob's seeing reason."  
  
"First time for everything," Gary mutters.  
  
*  
  
By the time they're next to one of Om's legs, Jason's wondering if the creature won't manage to destroy the robot before they can activate the self-destruct. It's already torn off one arm.  
  
Rob, however, manages to climb and scamper down the other arm, then jumps across and is pulled to safety by Mark, who wraps him in a hug that's very similar to how the giant tentacle creature is holding Om. "I'm fine," Rob insists, hugging Mark back.  
  
"You almost weren't, you idiot!"  
  
"Get us out of here," Jason tells Gary and Howard, who are already turning the elephant around. "We need to be at a safe distance. Once I activate the self-destruct, we've only got another ten seconds."  
  
Gary glances up at the creature, which still has most of its tentacles wrapped around the giant robot. "Won't it destroy leave Om and head over to London when it realizes Om is no longer fighting back?"  
  
"Fingers crossed," Jason mutters, keeping an eye on the creature. He can only hope Cowell's control over it isn't absolute, or that Cowell hasn't realized what's going on. The warlock has to be within a mile or so, but they don't have time to hunt hum down now.  
  
Fortunately, the creature keeps wrestling with Om as they leave, but Jason frowns as the tentacles move differently now. For one, they're no longer trying to pull Om's remaining arm off. Instead, they're sliding across the metal, as if it's caressing the robot. That's weird.  
  
Mark is still fussing over Rob, who insists he doesn't need fussing over, so Jason heads over to Gary and Howard. "The creature's still busy with Om, but look at it. Its fighting style has changed."  
  
Gary and Howard manage to turn the elephant so they can have a better look at it. "Why has it wrapped itself around Om completely now?" Gary asks.  
  
"Maybe it's trying to smother the robot?" Jason suggests. He's not sure why the creature's middle section is undulating like that, though. "Maybe it thinks Om is too weak to fight back, so now it's strangling it to death?" Never mind that the robot can't die. The creature doesn't know that.  
  
Howard shakes his head. "It's humping Om."  
  
"Oh, come on," Jason scoffs. "It's not humping our robot!"  
  
"You want to bet? Look at the way it moves. It's obviously humping Om. Look, it's using its tentacles to move Om onto its knees."  
  
"No, it's strangling Om," Jason insists, but Howard's right that the creature has moved their robot so it's kneeling on its remaining arm and knees, and that the creature's middle section is undulating against where Om's ass would be.  
  
Howard snorts. "Maybe that was just foreplay. C'mon, you can't deny what's happening right in front of you."  
  
"I thought you were going to activate the self-destruct?" Gary asks.  
  
Jason was, but now he's not so sure. Howard does have a point. It does seem like the giant creature is trying to mate with their robot. "Let's wait a little longer. We don't get a lot of opportunities to observe one of Cowell's summoned creatures in action."  
  
"That's one way to phrase it," Howard tells him. "But sure, let's observe the mating rituals of tentacle beasts."  
  
"The what now?" Rob asks, joining them. "Wait, is that thing doing what I think it's doing?"  
  
"See?" Howard gives Jason a smug look. "It's not just me."  
  
Rob pulls a face. "I could've been inside Om while it was doing that!"  
  
"At least it wouldn't have destroyed the robot and you with it?" Jason tries, although he's not too sure about that. The creature certainly seems to be holding Om very tight.  
  
The undulations from the creature are growing faster and more frantic, and then it thrusts against Om. It opens its beak, but Jason can't hear anything.  
  
He can, however, feel something deep in his bones, an unsettling sensation passing through him.  
  
"Did it...Did it just come?" Mark asks, looking confused.  
  
Rob rubs his chest. "Did you feel that?"  
  
The creature releases Om, and the robot falls on the ground while the creature departs, heading back to the sea.  
  
They wait several minutes, but the creature doesn't come back, and they decide to head closer with the elephant.  
  
The robot is lying amidst debris, and it's covered in a strange, green, glowing goo, but Jason thinks that maybe it's not completely beyond repair.  
  
"Bagsie not on 'cleaning eldritch come off of our giant robot' duty," Howard says.  
  
There's a resulting argument as to who _is_ is on robot-cleaning duty, and Jason remains quiet, too relieved they're all alive to argue about it in the first place.


End file.
